One piece: Pirates of Remnent
by Silversoulmaster
Summary: Luffy and Zoro are somehow sucked into a new world of darkness and huntress also hunters! Watch as these two's adventure unfolds into a grand adventure! Rating may change, it depends on how this story goes and what it does but there will he blood and swearing so its rated t for now and no pairing have been decided yet so i might have a poll for that or i might not add any pairing
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: Romance Dawns in a New World

Monkey D.Luffy was the captain of the Straw-hat pirates. He was a seventeen year old male with black spiky hair that was flat at the top. Luffy wore his renowned trademark Straw-Hat. His nickname was Straw-Hat Luffy which was lent to him by a legendary pirate captain "Red haired" Shanks. Luffy also wore his trademark red vest and blue shorts.

Luffy was laying down on grass chilling out after a few days on the boat. It was peaceful on this island but honestly that didn't matter to him right now. He was just glad to relax after saving his first crew-mate and first mate, Zoro the legendary bounty hunter whose nickname was Pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro and also teaming up with Nami a thief that steals stuff from pirates, how ironic

Luffy continued to look up at the sky as a male with green hair walked up to him. The male wore black trousers tucked inside black boots and a plain white shirt with three buttons undone at the collar and his trademark green haramaki. "Hey Luffy" The male said in his rough voice. "Yah Zoro!" Luffy said happily in his childlike voice, looking up at Zoro

"What are you doing here alone Luffy?" Zoro asked, sitting down next to Luffy. "Oh I'm just taking in the air before we leave" Luffy said happily as he cracked his neck. "What are you doing here Zoro?" Luffy asked tilting his head curiously. "Oh I was looking for you" Zoro said, letting out a light chuckle. Luffy nodded as he looked back up at the sky. "Do you think there could me another world out there?" Luffy asked tilting his head. "Are you high Luffy?" Zoro asked with a blank expression. "What no, I'm to young for those anyways, I was just thinking...what if there is other worlds out there" Luffy said, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "Well if there was other worlds out there then we'd have a lot more adventuring to do then we already have to" Zoro said with a smirk on his face. "Well hopefully there is other worlds cause I wouldn't mind having more adventures with you and the others" Luffy said happily. Zoro chuckled lightly as he nodded. "Same here Luffy...same here" Zoro said with a smile on his face.

Luffy and Zoro were now both looking up at the sky together, two hours have past since there conversation. It was peaceful for both of them well that's what they thought until a black vortex appeared in front of the two, starting to suck up its surroundings. Luffy opened his eyes quickly as he looked towards the vortex. "Crap!" He shouted as he grabbed onto Zoro's sleeping body. "He's lucky he's a very sleeper but I don't think I can hold onto the grass much longer" Luffy thought as he held onto the grass tightly. "D-dammit..." Luffy thought as he let go of the grass, him and Zoro were both taken into the vortex and then it just...closed..

Luffy opened his eyes slowly as he looked up towards the big blue sky. "Where am I?..." he asked as he stood up from the ground. He looked over to the side. "Zoro you're alive!" Luffy shouted happily as he ran up to Zoro. "Of course I am but where are we?" Zoro asked curiously. Luffy just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know maybe somewhere but what I can tell is that we're in the middle of a forest" Luffy said as he rubbed the back of his head. Zoro nodded as he stood up cracking his back. "Well let's go and see if we can find a Village or town..." Zoro said holding all three of his swords with one hand by his waist. Luffy nodded as he stretched his body and then looked over to left of himself, seeing a black wolf like creature with glowing red eyes. "What is that?" Luffy asked curiously as he tilted his head. Zoro shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows let's just keep walking and ignore it" Zoro said as he began to walk. Luffy nodded as he began to walk as well but the wolf like creature ran at him at full speed, Luffy turned around quickly. "Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy shouted, stretching his arm towards the wolf like creature and punching it in the face. The wolf like creature whimpered as Luffy's curious look grew into a smirk. "It looks like we've found the adventure we were searching for" Luffy said happily as he charged towards the wolf like creature

To be continued...in chapter 2: our adventure in the wild!

Ps. If you want could someone please beta read my next chapter that would help a lot


	2. Chapter 2: Our Adventure in the wild!

Chapter 2: Our adventure in the wild!

Last time our heroes, Luffy and Zoro were having a peaceful day on an island until a vortex came and sucked them both up, once they got up they found a strange black wolf with red eyes about to attack them until Luffy punched it with one of his attacks. The wolf got back up and Luffy charged at it how will our hero defeat this wolf find out now...

Luffy and the wolf like creature charged at each other. "Gum Gum Bazooka!"

Luffy shouted as he thrusted both of his open palms at the wolf. The wolf managed to dodge to the right and bite Luffy's arm. "Ow!" Luffy shouted as he pulled his arms back. "The damn thing bit me but oh well I'll defeat it in one more shot!" Luffy shouted as the wolf charged at him. "Gum Gum...Gatling!" Luffy shouted as he used his stretching powers to bring his fists forward repeatedly in a blur at the wolf, the rapid barrage of strong punches created an illusion of him having multiple fists. The wolf backed away as it laid down on its stomach , dying from the damage Luffy inflicted on it. Luffy smirked as he looked up at his hat. "Luckily my hat didn't get touched by that wolf!" Luffy cheered as he walked up to Zoro. "Ready Zoro" Luffy said cheerfully as Zoro nodded. "Yah let's just get going and see if we can find town at least" Zoro said with a small smirk on his face as Luffy nodded his head. "Well Alright then Zoro but with your sense of direction and my sense of not knowing where we are...we're just gonna have to wing it" Luffy said softly with sigh. "Well I guess we'll wing it then" Zoro said as Luffy nodded. "Yah lets go!" Luffy said cheerfully

Three hours have past, Luffy and Zoro made it pretty far but they still haven't found a town yet. "Dammit how come we haven't found anything to do with where we are right now!" Zoro shouted in frustrations. Luffy looked at Zoro with a blank look, just shrugging it off as he played with his hat. "Why not just see if we can find people to help us?" Luffy asked. "What good would that do for us when we can't find any people!" Zoro shouted. Luffy chuckled sheepishly as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well I guess there is nothing stopping us from just doing what we need to do!" Luffy said happily as began to run straight. Zoro sighed. "Dammit Luffy where are you going!" Zoro shouted as he ran after Luffy

Two more hours past. "Yes we finally found a...city...that'll do!" Zoro shouted happily as he looked at Luffy. "I can't believe you found this out of pure luck" Zoro said happily as he hugged Luffy. "Well you see after running straight for a few hours you kinda see things eventually so that was my tactic" Luffy said happily as Zoro face-palmed. "You know what, I'm happy and I'm not gonna question your logic Luffy" Zoro said with a smile as Luffy nodded. "Also this town is called Vale City" Luffy said blankly while sticking his pinky up his nose. Zoro tilted his head. "How do you know that?"Zoro asked with a confused expression on his face. Luffy took his finger out of his nose and pointed towards a giant sign. "That sign told me" Luffy said as Zoro face-palmed. "Let's just go into the city" Zoro said with a blankly expression, pulling Luffy into the city by his wrist...

To be continued...in Chapter 3: The dark side of the city of Vale


	3. Chapter 3: Nighttime in the city of vale

Chapter 3: Night time in The city of Vale

Last time our heroes finally found a city after traveling in the wild for 5 hours straight, what will they find in this new city found out, now!

Luffy sighed deeply from the boredom of being dragged by Zoro. "Are we there yet?" Luffy asked turning his head towards Zoro as Zoro shook his head. "Nope not yet because I don't even know where we're going in this city" Zoro said sternly. Luffy sighed once again as he nodded. "Can you let go of my wrist now?" Luffy asked as Zoro nodded. "Yah sure" Zoro said as he let go of Luffy wrist but right when he let go Luffy ran off. "Son of a...bitch!" Zoro shouted in frustration and raging anger

It was night time as Luffy looked up towards the sky. "Damn it's getting dark out, I should probably find a place to stay or maybe do something fun" Luffy said to himself as he heard a glass window Smash, seeing a man with a black top hat, black suit with a red tie and red glasses be kicked in by a teenage girl who seemed to look younger then Luffy slightly. She is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles.Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins.

Luffy stared wide eyed as the young girl pulled out a giant mechanical scythe from underneath her hood. Her scythe was red and black all over like her outfit. "What is with so many people wearing red here?" Luffy thought as a man walked out of the store. He had slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye. He wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. "Get her" the man said to his henchmen as one of the men in red and black charged at the young girl but she used her scythe to spin herself around and kick the man in the gut, sending him flying as the girl used her scythe to cut down a couple more of the henchmen without killing them. The man in a bowler cap made a tch sound with his mouth. "You were all worth every penny I spent on all of you, truly you were but now I think it's time for me to go red" The man said as he pointed his cane at the girl and shot at the girl as it turned into smoke. The girl let out coughing as the smoke cleared up and the male was gone. She looked off to her left to see the male climbing up a latter. She looked at the old man who came. "Can I go after him?" She asked the old man as he just nodded and she ran after the man in a bowler cap

Luffy was already a step ahead of her as he used his rubber powers to stretch his arms towards the ledge of the building they both were on. "Gum Gum Rocket!" He shouted as he launched himself upwards onto the roof to see the man waiting. "Hey why are you waiting?" Luffy asked tilting his head as he walked towards the man, his straw-hat shading his eyes. The bowler capped man sighed softly. "Well straw-hat I'm waiting for my ride why are you even here cause I have no business with you" the man said. Luffy moved his straw-hat to show his eyes, glaring daggers at the man. "Did you rob that store?" Luffy asked with a hint of disgust in his voice. The man smirked. "Oh I did and what are you gonna do about it?" The man asked with a teasing voice. The girl finally made it up quickly and looked at both the man and Luffy. "Is that a hunter?" She thought as she looked at Luffy and his odd choice of clothing he wore. "Oh I'm gonna do a lot more...I'm gonna kick your ass" Luffy said as he punched his fist into his hand. The man flinched slightly as he pulled out his cane. "Sorry Straw-Hat but I'm not losing to a nobody like you" the man said as a helicopter appeared behind him. "What the hell is that?" Luffy thought to himself as he man jumped into it. "Later" he said as the helicopter began to fly away but was stopped slightly by metal flinging at it. A women that appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She also wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The women was the one who appeared to fling the metal at the helicopter but she was also flying in the air with a riding crop in her hand. She was moving pieces of metal towards the helicopter every chance she got but the helicopter had someone who seemed to throwing fire balls back at her.

The helicopter managed to get away as the women floated down to the young girl and Luffy. "You two are in a lot of trouble but someone wants to see you two" the women said as man with a rough voice came up from the latter. "Dammit Luffy next time don't leave me alone like that!" The man said as Luffy turned to him. "Zoro!" He shouted happily as Zoro walked up to him. "Who are these two?" Zoro asked curiously. "I don't know the old lady just said that she needed me and this girl so we're going with her" Luffy said nonchalantly. The old women sent a glare towards Luffy as she let out a sigh. "Well anyways let's get going to the man that wants to meet you three now I guess" the women said in a frustrated tone as she began to walk. Luffy, Zoro and the girl just shrugged their shoulders and followed her...

To be continued in Chapter 4: We're Being Interrogated!

Ps.

SilentXD7: Yes I am actually doing pre-timeskip Luffy and Zoro since they are senifacantly weaker then their post-timeskipcounter parts so the Rwby Universe could have more of a chance against our two protagonists of this story


	4. Chapter 4: We're Being Interrogated!

Chapter 4: We're Being Interrogated!

Last time our heroes Luffy and Zoro made it to Vale City but Zoro being the guy he was didn't have a sense of direction. Once he let go of Luffy, Luffy ran away and stumbled upon a robbery but to his dismay it was being taken care of single handedly by a young girl but the man she was after got away after Luffy tried to help out, then they met an older women who turned out to be a huntress. Zoro found Luffy and was said to come with them for questioning, how will our heroes get out of this, find out now

Luffy sighed softly as he placed his feat on top of the desk. "What you did today was dangerous but if it was up to me I'd send you home with a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist" the blond women said to the three of them as she slapped her weapon on the table to emphasize her statement but Luffy fell asleep during her sentence. She glared at Luffy's sleeping form. "So are you guys hunters and huntress?" The black haired teen with red tips asked. "Well I am but I don't know who these two are" the blond women said as a man walked out of no where. He looks like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, He has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He also had a cane in one hand and a mug in the other. "Ruby Rose" the silver haired man said taking a seat and staring closely at her . The black haired girl nodded her head. "Um yes?" The black haired girl now known as Ruby Rose asked with a very confused look. "You have silver eyes" the silver haired man said putting down his mug. "Uhhh yah that's me" Ruby said sheepishly with a smile. "Well tell me something..." he said placing down a plate of cookies on the table and Ruby started eating some of them. "Where did you learn how to do this?"He asked, pulling out a tablet, showing a video of everything that happen

Ruby finished her cookie as she thought for a moment as she stared at the screen. "Um signal academy" she said sheepishly. "They taught you how to wield one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The silver haired man asked. "Well one person in particular did" Ruby said sheepishly as she began to devour the cookies. "I see...there is just one other person I know that showed that level of skill...a dusty old Qrow?" the silver haired man inquired. Ruby said something while chewing before until she swallowed a rubbed her mouth slightly. "I meant to say, that's my uncle Qrow, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing and now I'm like Wacha!" She said, making silly hand gestures, getting a chuckle out of Ozpin and Luffy who seemed to wake up a couple minutes before. "I've always wanted to be like heroes from the story books my family used to always read me, so I thought why not make a living out of helping others so that's why I want to be huntress, to help those who can't do it themselves" Ruby said, finishing her story. The silver haired man nodded. "Do you know who I am?" He asked tilting his head with a smirk. "Well yes I do, you're professor Ozpin, headmaster of beacon academy" Ruby said with a nod. The silver haired man, now known as ozpin chuckled lightly as he nodded. "Do you want to come to my school?" He asked. Ruby nodded her head. "More then anything" she said with a serious expression. "Well you're accepted, I'll see you tomorrow during the ceremony" Ozpin said with a small smile. Ruby smiled as she stood up and walked out of the room.

"Now as for your two, who are you two?" Ozpin asked with a serious expression and a look of curiosity. Luffy stood up happily as he smirked at Ozpin. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna become king of the pirates" Luffy said happily with a wide smile. Zoro looked up at Luffy as he sighed and stood up as well. "I'm Roronoa Zoro and I'm gonna become the greatest swordsman of the world" Zoro said with a smirk. Ozpin nodded his head, not knowing what these two were talking about but based on their determined looks, they were serious. "Well that's interesting and you two have very interesting names but what is this pirate king that you were talking about Mr. Luffy and also I'd like to ask about your stretching ability?" Ozpin asked tilting his head. Luffy smirked as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well you see the pirate king is the most freest man of the world and that's what I want to be also my stretching ability is from a thing that I ate called a devil fruit and it gave me the ability to stretch like rubber" Luffy said happily. Ozpin nodded. "Hmmm...what are these Devil Fruits?" Ozpin asked tilting his head. "Oh a devil fruit is a thing that gives you special abilities when you eat it but they are really rare!" Luffy said cheerfully. Ozpin nodded once again as he rubbed his chin and turned to Zoro. "And you want to become a the greatest swordsman in the world?" Ozpin asked. Zoro nodded. "Yes I do" Zoro said with a serious expression. Ozpin nodded. "Okay my last question is...where are you two from?" Ozpin asked curiously. "Well you see we're from the east blue and we were on our way to the grand line but we made a stop and suddenly we were taken here" Luffy said sheepishly as he starched his head. Ozpin nodded. "And now we are trying to find a way how to get back to the rest of friends so we can get back to sailing" Luffy said, finishing up his sentence. Ozpin nodded. "Well that's an interesting story and it's hard to believe but you don't seem like someone who would lie so how about this if you join my school, I'll help you find a way back to this place called the east blue and to the rest of your friends" Ozpin said with a small smile. Luffy and Zoro nodded. "Yes of course, if you try to help us find a way back of course we'll join your school thing" Luffy said happily as Ozpin nodded. "Well I guess that's done and I'll have Glynda over here teach you about the stuff around here...well the basics" Ozpin said, taking his cup of coffee and walking out of the room. The blond women now known as Glynda took the seat Ozpin was sitting in and started explaining the basics to both of them about remnant but the thing is after she was done explaining every about remnant which was dust, the four kingdoms and the hunter academies. The boys fell asleep. Glynda was prepared for this. "Well it seems I'm gonna have to bring them to the place Ozpin told me to so they can get on one of the bullheads" Glynda thought to her self as she used her telekinesis to pick up the two boys and fly them out of the police station...

To be continued in chapter 5: To Beacon Academy!


	5. Notice

So I've been gone for a few months and that basic reason is because of school and I got lazy, but I'll let you know that I'm trying hard to get chapter five of this story out say stay turned for that I hope, anyways I hope all the readers have a wonderful day


End file.
